


What Goes Up Must Come Down

by kenhinacanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone is Dead, Gang Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhinacanon/pseuds/kenhinacanon
Summary: Hinata is an undercover police officer sent to bust the biggest drug lord in the city. After months of being undercover, he is now addicted to cocaine and is romantically and physically involved with the drug lord, Miya Atsumu. But a surprise raid from Hinata's comrades brings everything crashing to the ground.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for the Black and Blue Haikyuu Mafia Zine a few months ago, so I hope you enjoy!

The burn that seared through Hinata’s nose and to the back of his throat was a familiar friend, a welcome pain. He threw his head back and smiled as his friend numbed his insides and sent his head into the clouds. He scooped up the remaining powder and inhaled it. He needed every last particle in his system.

His phone rang, disrupting his reunion. His thumb hovered over the answer button as his brain processed Kenma’s name on the screen. Kenma would ruin his high with technicalities regarding the job or trying to make him go home. Hinata answered.

“Shouyou.” Kenma sounded harried. Hinata said nothing. 

“I’m coming to get you,” Kenma said. “We’re raiding tonight. Kageyama and Kuroo are coming, too. Just be ready to go, okay?” 

Hinata had known Kenma would ruin his high. He sat up straight. The cool breeze from the air conditioning that blew through Atsumu’s penthouse suite was suddenly a lot colder than usual.  
“Raiding?” Hinata asked. “Captain approved a raid? Is there enough proof?”

“That doesn’t matter, Shouyou!” Hinata could almost see Kenma gripping his hair in frustration. Hinata had done nothing but frustrate Kenma these past few months being undercover.

Hinata scratched his leg. “I don’t think-” 

“Don’t.” Kenma’s voice grew quieter. “You’ve put this off for too long. We’re coming tonight.” The line went dead.

Hinata scratched his leg with more fervor. Kenma didn’t know Hinata was addicted to cocaine. He didn’t know Hinata had been sleeping with the man they were trying to put behind bars. Hinata hadn’t told Kenma anything because Kenma would be crushed, and, despite everything, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his best friend.

He stood up and paced the room. It was four in the afternoon. What time would the raid start? Would Atsumu find out? Atsumu always seemed to know everything that was going on. He’d find out. Kenma would be in trouble. Should Hinata warn Atsumu? Would Atsumu take off? That would be bad. His job was to catch Atsumu and arrest him, not let him run off. 

His high was wearing off a lot faster than usual. His hands were already starting to shake. The paranoia had set in. He couldn’t think fast enough, couldn’t pace the room fast enough. He had to say something. Right? 

As he grabbed the doorknob to exit the suite, the door flung open and Atsumu barreled inside. He grabbed the front of Hinata’s shirt and smashed their lips together, sticking his tongue in Hinata’s mouth, relishing the taste of him. Hinata couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t pull away.

Before Hinata could even kiss him back, Atsumu pulled back and flung Hinata away from him. He looked pissed. Hinata cowered, suddenly afraid. He’d seen Atsumu explode, and he didn’t want to be hit by the effects of it. 

“Osamu said there’s a fucking raid tonight,” Atsumu said in a quiet voice. “We need to hurry up and get the supply shipped so we can get out of here.” 

Hinata felt his paranoia begin to bubble over, but he couldn’t give away that he knew about the raid. How had Osamu found out so quickly? Hinata had just gotten off of the phone with Kenma. But he should know, after months of being with them, that information traveled very quickly. 

Atsumu stared at Hinata intently. Hinata squirmed under his gaze. He scratched his arms. Atsumu took a step closer. Hinata’s breath hitched in his chest. Atsumu knew Hinata knew. He was going to die. 

“We have to move,” Atsumu said after an unbearably long silence. “Let’s go.” 

Hinata released a ragged breath and followed Atsumu to the elevator. He stared at the ground to avoid seeing his reflection in the elevator doors. He was a police officer helping a drug lord move his supply and dodge the law. He was a police officer addicted to cocaine. He hadn’t looked at himself in a long time. He was scared he wouldn’t recognize the person that looked back at him. 

When they got to the warehouse, Osamu and some of the other guys were already sealing the crates up. Hinata heard truck engines rumbling outside near the back of the warehouse. No one said a word. Hinata could feel the tension. 

Atsumu grabbed Hinata’s hand and squeezed it without looking at him before letting go and moving to help Osamu. Hinata walked towards an open crate and peered inside. The supply was covered in coffee beans to mask the scent from drug dogs. He licked his lips. He couldn’t even imagine the high he’d get with a crate full of the stuff. 

He slid the lid on top of the crate and grabbed a crowbar to make sure it stayed in place. He gripped the edge of the crate to balance himself. He didn’t understand why he was feeling withdrawal symptoms when he had just snorted. He must be more addicted than he thought. 

Atsumu approached him as the bigger guys began to load the truck. “We’ll go somewhere safe,” he said. He cupped Hinata’s cheek in his hand. “Once this supply gets shipped and we get our money, we won’t have to do this again.” 

Hinata was taken aback by the relief on Atsumu’s face. Hinata had been under the impression that Atsumu and his gang enjoyed this life, but it seemed as though Atsumu wanted nothing more than to let go of this life and move on. 

Atsumu kissed him softly, a contrast to his earlier roughness. Hinata clutched Atsumu’s shirt. He felt tears welling in the back of his eyes, but he forced them to stay at bay. Atsumu hated when he cried. 

Atsumu pulled away and turned without looking at Hinata. Hinata’s paranoia was telling him that that had been a goodbye kiss. 

___

Kenma patted his belt and pockets to make sure that everything was there. Gun, baton, pepper spray, handcuffs, phone, wallet. His hands were shaking. 

Someone suddenly slapped him on the back, nearly sending him flying. He scowled as Kuroo cackled from behind him.

“Ready for the raid?” Kuroo asked. 

“Yeah,” Kenma said. He sounded fine, but he couldn’t keep his hands from shaking.

“Fucking idiot can’t call anyone?” Kageyama said as he fussed with his belt. “It’s his fault if anybody gets hurt.”

“Don’t say that,” Kenma said with a glare. “Nobody’s going to get hurt. We’re just there to round everybody up, collect the evidence, and get Shouyou home.” 

“You make it sound easy,” Kageyama scoffed. 

Kageyama and Kenma constantly butt heads. Kageyama was way too serious, so he didn’t appreciate Kenma’s lack of caution. Kenma also worried too much about Hinata instead of focusing on his job, which Kageyama despised. 

Kuroo put his hands on both of their shoulders. “Let’s not fight before a raid, hm?” He gave them both a wink. “We’ll get the shrimp out of there and back home, and we’ll make sure to be careful doing it.”

Kenma and Kageyama sighed in unison before nodding and making sure again that they had everything they needed. They may have different ideas on what it means to be a cop, but in the case of the raid, they both wanted Hinata home. 

“We’ll take my car,” Kuroo said. “Three other cars are going to follow behind. Groups of four. We know there’s a lot of people involved in the operation, so we have to take as many precautions as we can. Someone will be on standby to call for backup if it’s needed. Any questions?”

“Who put you in charge?” Kenma muttered. Kuroo only laughed in response.

As they walked to Kuroo’s car in the parking garage, Kenma’s hands started to shake again. He was going to see Hinata after months of not seeing him. He had no idea how Hinata would look. Hinata hardly ever told him what was happening. He was looking forward to seeing Hinata again, but he was afraid that Hinata had changed. And Kenma wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle that.

___

“Get the shit on the truck!” Atsumu’s voice was nearly hoarse. Hinata cowered in a corner of the warehouse. The withdrawal symptoms were messing with his head. He scratched his arm feverishly. He winced when he drew blood. His nails were long from months of neglect. 

“We’re done!” Osamu called from the back of the warehouse. “Trucks are getting ready to pull off.” 

Atsumu ran a hand down his face before turning to Hinata. Hinata jumped from being noticed. Paranoia was eating at his brain. He felt compelled to tell Atsumu that he had known about the raid before Osamu had informed him. He didn’t know why, since Osamu had found out only minutes after Hinata had. If Hinata said anything, Atsumu would figure out he was a cop and kill him immediately. 

Atsumu approached him. Hinata backed as far into the wall as he could. He could feel Atsumu’s breath on his lips. 

“Where do you wanna go?” Atsumu whispered. 

“What?” Hinata couldn’t think through his paranoia and fear. Atsumu was so close. He’d been much closer these past few months, but Hinata was suffocating.

“Where do you wanna go?” Atsumu repeated. “After this shit is over?” 

“A-Anywhere is fine,” Hinata stammered. He scratched his arm, but winced when he scratched over the place that was still bleeding. 

Atsumu grabbed his arm and inspected the scratch. “Do you need some?” he asked, his eyes still fixed on the scratch.

Hinata nodded frantically, licking his lips. Cocaine would make the cloudiness in his brain go away. 

Atsumu kissed him softly. Hinata blinked when Atsumu pulled away. He tilted his head in confusion. It felt like the kiss from earlier. A goodbye. 

Atsumu walked away to get Hinata a dose and returned with a little bag full of it. Hinata smiled gratefully and immediately dropped to the ground. He poured it carefully onto the ground in a line. He didn’t care that it wasn’t straight; he needed it in his system as quickly as possible. 

Atsumu watched as Hinata bent all the way down and snorted the line straight. Hinata threw his head back and laughed. He barely felt the burning in his nose. The paranoia was clearing and bliss was replacing it. All he needed was his drug, his friend, and everything would be okay. 

He opened his eyes halfway to look at Atsumu standing over him. Atsumu smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Before Hinata could let his high fully take him, Aran, another one of Atsumu’s closest men, ran over to them. There was panic stark on his face.

“Cops are here,” he said. “Trucks are pulling away, but we have to get the hell out of here, now. There’s four cars loaded.”

“Shit,” Atsumu cursed. 

Hinata’s eyes widened. He grabbed the bag of cocaine and stuffed it into his back pocket. All around them, people were running to the back of the warehouse. Hinata didn’t know where the police cars were. Surely, Kenma wouldn’t park in the front. 

Atsumu grabbed his arm, but before they could take off, gunshots sounded from the back of the warehouse. 

Atsumu let go of Hinata’s arm and took off in the direction of the gunshots. Hinata ran after him. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears, everything around him sounded muted and far away. He didn’t want to die. He really didn’t want to die. 

Aran dropped to the ground as they approached the back exit clutching his shoulder. Hinata stepped back, nearly tripping over himself. This was a real raid. People were going to die. Why? 

“Sir, get out of here!” Aran yelled from the ground. “They shouldn’t be in the front.” 

Atsumu grabbed his gun out of the holster of his pants and grabbed Hinata’s arm again. Hinata hissed at the pain of his grip, but the pain faded to the back of his mind when he saw Kageyama race into the warehouse. 

Kageyama spotted Hinata immediately. He raised his gun and pointed it at Atsumu. Hinata’s throat tightened in fear. 

“Drop your weapon and release him!” Kageyama yelled. 

“Get out of here!” Aran grabbed his gun that had skittered across the ground and fired a shot at Kageyama’s leg. Kageyama screamed in pain before turning his gun on Aran and firing off three shots.

“Aran!” The sound ripped out of Atsumu’s throat. His grip on Hinata’s arm tightened. 

“Kageyama, run!” Hinata screamed. Atsumu was going to kill his friend. He didn’t care if Atsumu found him out. He just needed Kageyama to be safe. 

“Drop your weapon!” Kageyama had his gun pointed again at Atsumu. He had no intention of running. “Release him!” 

Atsumu raised his gun in one swift motion and nearly unloaded his gun into Kageyama’s chest. 

Hinata’s mouth was open, but he couldn’t even scream. All he could do was watch as the rivulets of blood traveled down Kageyama’s chest and pooled at his feet. The life disappeared from his eyes as he dropped to the ground beside Aran. 

“You knew him?” Atsumu said in a low voice.

Hinata couldn’t say anything. He wanted to scream, to cry, to run, to live. This was his fault. Kageyama was dead because of him. Because he didn’t get out soon enough. 

Atsumu violently shook Hinata. “I asked, did you fucking know him?” he screamed.

Hinata couldn’t answer. His head was starting to hurt. He could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. Everything was moving so fast, but so slow at the same time. It took all he could to keep his eyes open. What was happening to him? 

The gunshots had subsided. Hinata didn’t even want to think about how many bodies were piled outside the warehouse, how many comrades he had lost. Did anyone surrender? 

Kenma raced into the warehouse. He had blood smeared across his face and he was clutching a gunshot wound in his arm. “Shouyou!” he yelled.

Hinata’s eyes wouldn’t open. He tried to move his mouth, tried to warn Kenma to run away. He couldn’t watch Kenma die. More than anything, he needed Kenma to live. His precious Kenma. 

Atsumu lifted his gun. Hinata grabbed Atsumu’s arm. He felt so sluggish. Every movement felt labored. Kenma stopped in his tracks. 

“It took me a while to catch on,” Atsumu said in a low voice. “Something about you wasn’t right. Couldn’t find your name anywhere. Had Osamu do some digging. Your name is made up. And I guess your real name is Shouyou.” 

“Let him go!” Kenma said as he raised his gun. He took a step forward. He jumped when his foot splashed in a puddle of blood. He saw Kageyama lying on the cold ground with his eyes open and had to bite back a sob. But he couldn’t break down. Hinata needed him. 

“You’re a cop,” Atsumu said. “A fucking cop sent to lock me up. Isn’t that right?”

Hinata only nodded. It was taking all of his strength to remain on his feet. He didn’t know if there was a way out of this alive. 

Atsumu released his grip on Hinata, and he instantly fell to the ground. Kenma ran over to him and dropped down beside him, hoisting him into his arms. He lightly tapped Hinata’s cheek, but Hinata couldn’t even feel it. 

“Laced what’s in your little baggie,” Atsumu said from above them. “Your heart should stop beating in a few minutes.” 

Kenma’s eyes widened, and everything turned black. He saw himself grab his gun and aim it towards Atsumu, but Atsumu was faster. One, two, three. His last three bullets embedded themselves in Kenma’s chest.

Hinata screamed, but no sound came out, only a choked cry. He watched as Kenma gave him one last weak smile before he closed his eyes and sprawled lifeless onto the ground.

“It’s just me and you now, Shouyou,” Atsumu said. Hinata blinked through heavy eyelids and tears and looked up. Tears streaked down Atsumu’s face, his gun at his side. 

Hinata was going to die any minute. His heartbeat was slowing down. He vaguely heard Atsumu moving around the warehouse. Then, the smell of gasoline invaded his dulling senses. 

“No!” Hinata mustered up the last bit of strength he had. Atsumu was going to set the warehouse on fire. He would already be dead. Kenma was already dead. Kageyama. But he had a feeling Atsumu wanted them all to burn.

“Osamu’s gone,” Atsumu muttered as he grabbed a lighter out of his pocket and began to flick it on, off, on, off. “Aran. Most of my men. If they aren’t dead, they’re gonna be locked up, which is worse.” He looked at Hinata. “You’re gonna be dead in a few seconds. But it’s okay. Everything will be okay.” 

Hinata’s heavy eyelids closed and his heart ceased to beat as Atsumu dropped the lighter onto the gasoline-soaked floor and they were caressed by the flames.


End file.
